happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Sovereign | } |- ! Royal House | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The New German Empire is a nation state located in Happy World. It is a parliamentary monarchy based on the old German Empire, but in practice functions more like the Federal Republic, with the Kaiser holding the same duties as the President of the Federal Republic of Germany. History Founded in 1945, the Kaiserreich has the longest pedigree of all of Happy World's countries, with it's claimed lineage going all the way back to Prussian Kings of the Hohenzollern dynasty. The Klink dynasty was originally a relatively unknown Prussian noble family, and Wilhelm Klink was selected by the Reich Provisional Council (Reich Vorläufiger Rat) as a person with the appropriate royal credentials, but also a man who would be content with the prestige of being Kaiser, but not interfere with the creation of a constitutional system. The Kaisereich flourished for it's first few decades, under Kaiser Wilhelm III and the extremely popular Reichskanzler Hans Schultz. Schultz is notable as the only Chancellor elected for the maximum twenty years allowed by the Constitution. The empire was met with it's first crisis on August 9th, 1978, when Wilhelm III fell ill. The Reichstag met for an emergency session, as the ailing Kaiser was unmarried and had no children. They reached their decision on August 11th, and Grand Duke Ferdinand von Klink, the Kaiser's nephew, was chosen as heir to the throne. On the morning of the 15th the Kaiser died, and Ferdinand was crowned Kaiser in an ceremony in the Neuer Stadtschloss as Kaiser Ferdinand I. The next great blow came on December 10th, 1982, when beloved former Chancellor Hans Schultz died. The second National Day of Mourning was declared by the Kaiser, and Schultz was interned inside the Klink Imperiales Mausoleum, the site generally reserved for the Royal Family. In more recent years the Kaiserreich has been involved with an ongoing territory dispute with Lava Country Place, but otherwise maintains good relations around the world. Geography The Kaiserreich is a large country, with most of it's territory being forests and plains, with a range of mountains along the northern edge of the country that transition into deserts along the western border with Lava Country Place. They otherwise border Happy Nation to the South. Government and Politics The Kaiserriech is a constitutional monarchy, operating under the Constitution of 1945. The head of state is the Kaiser, who is a member of the House of Klink, and is always the next male in the direct line. When there is no male son or grandson, the heir is chosen by the legislature, as was the case of the appointment of the current Kaiser, Ferdinand I. The Kaiser holds almost no power, and is mostly the ceremonial leader of the country, someone who citizens look up too, and is apolitical in nature. He also acts as host to foreign dignitaries, and is in charge of the diplomatic missions around the world, appointing ambassadors and performing state visits. He is also the Commander in Chief of the Armed forces, but cannot instigate war. The chief executive is the Reichskanzler, or Imperial Chancellor. The Reichskanzler is responsible as president of the legislature, and is at the top of the executive branch of the government, wielding the real power in the country. The Reichskanzler is elected by popular vote every five years, and can serve two consecutive terms, and can run again after at least five years have passed. If elected to a third term, they may run for a fourth, but if they fail they cannot fun for national office again. The Reichstag, or Imperial Diet is the legislature, and contains 300 representatives elected every two years by constitutionally appointed election districts. The Reichsrat is the upper house, and consists of one member from each of the ten Herzogtum, who is appointed by the Grand Duke of each, and serves as an advisory body. Political parties exist, such as the Imperial People's Party, a slightly conservative, libertarian party which has held majority since 1945, and the Democrat's Union of the Empire, a moderate left party with almost a majority, as well as two Chancellors. Foreign Policy The Kaiserreich has long held a non-interventionist policy, and maintains good relations with both Happy Nation and the Grimshire Socialist Republic. It does not hold the best relations with Lava Country Place, as parts of their shared border are disputed. The Kaiserreich was generally neutral to Durkadurkastan, but the Nigelton Bombings led to them declaring war on them to weeks after Happy Nation, and they also assisted Happy Nation in the Occupation of Durkadurkastan. Following the end of the Occupation in late 2017, they formally recognized the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl as the legitimate government on November 24th, 2017, becoming the only country to recognize a different faction from the Nationalists in the Durkadurkastani Civil War. They maintain diplomatic missions in Happy Nation, Grimshire, and Lava Country Place. Military The Kaiserreich is defended by the Kaiserreichswehr, or Imperial Defense Forces. They are geared mostly toward defensive use, using technology and precision strikes on the offensive. They have only been deployed in anger against Durkadurkastan in 2016, and continued as occupation forces until July of 2017. Kaiser Heer The Kaiserheer, or Imperial Army, is the man component of the Kaiserreich's armed forces. Most of their forces are mechanized infantry (panzergrenadier) divisions, supported by Puma tanks. 90% of their forces are mechanized, and geared toward rapidly stopping enemy incursions. Kaiserliche Marine The Imperial Navy is also geared towards defense. It's primary class of ship is the Königgrätz Class Cruiser, which is a high-tech, high speed interception ship, and designed to engage targets at extreme range, as it is not build for heavy combat. The large U-boat fleet is also used for precision strikes against enemy naval forces. It operates no aircraft carriers, but does have two Richtofen Class Helicopter Carriers, based on Happy Nation's Providence Class Battlecruiser and used for supporting their forces. Kaiserliche Luftstreitkräfte The Imperial Air Force operates mostly fighters and strike aircraft, with a small number of BA61 Griffon heavy strategic bombers purchased from Happy Nation in service as the Wa61 Greiff. The standard air superiority fighter is the Kl185 Donnervogel, which is generally considered the best fighter aircraft in the world. This is also in keeping with their mostly defensive nature. Law Enforcement and Crime Law enforcement is handled by the Kaiserliche Garde, or Imperial Guard. These national police units act as a gendarme for the country, and are officially commanded by the Kaiser, although in practice the National Commander and then territorial commanders have day to day authority. Crime is quite low, as public firearms ownership and training is common. The judicial system is in tiers leading up to the Reichskammergericht, or Imperial High Court, upon which the Kaiser serves as chief justice, only voting to break a tie. Infrastructure The Kaiserreich is crossed by roads and railroad, and has international airports in Konigsberg and Emmerich. Running water and electricity are standard across the country, mostly produced by hydro and coal plants. Health The Kaiserreich has the Kaiserliche öffentlicher Gesundheitsdienst, or Imperial Public Health Service, which guarantees health care service to all residents under 20 and over 60. Tax credits are available to residents for health care in percentages depending on how they rate on an income scale. The Kaiser-Wilhelm-III-Institut für Medizin is the premier medical university in the world, and it's attached hospital is considered one of the best as well. Culture The Kaiserreich has a predominantly German culture. It's music is Germanic, with traditional songs being mostly polka influenced, as well as martial songs being popular. Beer and Sausage are considered national foods, and the country is renowned for products such as Hundpiße Lite (A cheap, terrible tasting brew) and Glucklicher Lager (a high end dark lager) all around the world. The Imperial Family is much beloved as an embodiment of the culture, and the image of the late Kaiser Wilhelm III is held in regard as the father of the country. Category:Countries Category:Monarchy Category:Kaiserreich Category:International Council Members Category:ESA Members